livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Therella Woodsoul (Songdragon)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Cleric Level: 01 Experience: 00 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Elven Deity: Earthmother Abilities STR: 16 +3 (05 pts)+2 racial DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 00 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (02) + FC (00) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +04 = (02) + Trait (02) BAB: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +03 = (00) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (00) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: Immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Weapon Statistics Elven curved Blade: Attack: +03 = (00) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 18-20/x2, Special: Special Light Crossbow: Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Special Dagger: Attack: +03 = (00) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Special Dagger (Thrown): Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric and Ranger Low-Light Vision: see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light Ancestral Arms: Exotic Weapon Proficency: Elven Curved Blade Elf Blood: Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities: immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Languages: Common and Elven Class Features Cleric Class Features • Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Clerics are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Clerics are also proficient with the favored weapon of their deity. • Aura (Ex): A cleric of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity's alignment (see the detect evil spell for details). (Chaotic: Faint) • Spells 3 0-level (DC 12)/ 2+1 1st-level (DC 13) • Channel Energy (Su): 1d6 (DC 12) Channeling energy causes a burst that affects all creatures of one type (either undead or living) in a 30-foot radius centered on the cleric. (5 times/day) • Domains: - Animal Domain (Fur Subdomain): Predator's Grace (Su): You can, as a swift action, grant yourself a +10-foot bonus to your base speed for 1 round. This bonus increases by 5 feet for every 5 cleric levels you possess. In addition, you gain low-light vision for 1 round. If you already possess low-light vision, the range of your sight becomes three times that of a human in dim light for 1 round. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier.(1st — magic fang) - Plant Domain: Wooden Fist (Su): As a free action, your hands can become as hard as wood, covered in tiny thorns. While you have wooden fists, your unarmed strikes do not provoke attacks of opportunity, deal lethal damage, and gain a bonus on damage rolls equal to 1/2 your cleric level (minimum +1). You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. (1st — entangle ) Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1